


О, роза, ты больна!

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [6]
Category: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ВО ФЛЭШБЕКЕ, Вельзевул - она, Временная смерть, Кроули человек (?), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, потеря памяти, реинкарнация, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: AU. Цикл. В приближении Апокалипсиса Азирафель теряет последнюю надежду, но Кроули не собирается сдаваться без боя.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Rose Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685527) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Отдельное спасибо за редактуру [idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)!

Кроули никогда ни во что особо не верил. До встречи с Азирафелем.

И сейчас он не был уверен, что верит во что-либо. Не важно, что это было, найдено ли оно было в церкви, вычитано ли из Священного Писания. Но было что-то, словно гудящая от напряжения нить, натянутая сквозь всю их совместную жизнь. Упущенные кусочки, странные отзвуки, далекие тени.

_И в небе и в земле сокрыто больше, чем снится вашей мудрости._

(Ему даже никогда не нравился Гамлет, и он не знал, почему так много из него задерживалось у него в голове, даже до того, как у них с Азирафелем вошло в привычку смотреть вместе Шекспира.)

Ему снились странные сны, и спустя годы он осознал, что их словно _починили_ , они повторялись. Целые сцены снова и снова. Не отдельные видения и впечатления, а одни и те же события.

Он даже мог разделить их: сон, в котором он играет на рояле совершенно один и плачет, сон, в котором он играет для Азирафеля и смеется, оба происходят в освещенном свечами книжном магазине — слишком уж новом и полупустом.

Вот он сидит среди душистых поникших цветов под вечерним бризом; работает в земле голыми руками, уставший, но не желающий бросать сад. Он подрезает и ухаживает за растениями в горшках, скрещивает их в свете керосиновых ламп. Он выдувает стекло в изящные формы, шлифует линзы на заказ в первый раз в жизни смотрит в огромный телескоп и видит полумесяц Венеры, похожий на крошечную далекую луну.

Иногда с ним был Азирафель, и тогда сны были наполнены лаской и нежностью, и по пробуждении наполняли его такой тоской, что он мог лишь обнять Азирафеля и дышать его запахом. Но большинство его снов были расчерчены одиночеством, острой резью потери или нескончаемой болью невозможности обрести то, что он даже не мог узнать.

У Кроули были кошмары — очень, теперь очень редко, и только когда Азирафеля не было рядом. Он не упоминал о них больше. Хватило одного раза, когда он попытался описать свой кошмар и того, как Азирафель изменился в лице. Они так редко расставались, что он мог вынести это бремя в одиночку, даже если кошмары вселяли в него чудовищный страх перед нечастыми отлучками Азирафеля.

(Но то удушливое предчувствие, жар, тяжелый цветочный запах, застывший в жилах страх: темнота, и он умирает…)

Ему пришлось смириться: как со снами, так и с кошмарами. Пришлось поверить, что эта цена, которую он должен платить за присутствие Азирафеля в его жизни. Если это так, то оно того стоило. Оно того стоило.

Он не знал, во что теперь верит, но ему пришлось признать, что даже спустя одиннадцать лет в Азирафеле оставалось что-то, чего он не понимал. Возможно, никогда не поймет. Что-то в этой связи между ними, которая при всей своей непринужденности, при всей своей нежности, при всем своем глубоком и неизменном доверии, оставалась натянутой и уязвимой, как обнаженное горло. Что-то в тишине и моментах, когда Азирафель казался таким далеким, таким призрачным. Что-то, что заставляло Кроули прикусывать язык, чтобы не задать неосторожный вопрос, боясь, что одним словом может разбить целый мир.

(Кто присылал Азирафелю эти болезненно-белые конверты, чьей доставки Кроули ни разу не видел? Азирафель поспешно их убирал, и Кроули никогда не успевал в них заглянуть, но знал, что там скорее всего приказы, потому что вскоре после их получения Азирафель внезапно уезжает по «неотложным делам». За эти годы Кроули выдвинул немало теорий, но в глубине души он понимал, что не делит постель с шпионом, секретным агентом или человеком, связанном с мафией. В глубине души был рад, что никогда не успевал добраться до конвертов прежде Азирафеля.)

Он не знал, во что теперь верит, кроме того, что Азирафель был центром всего этого, центром его орбиты, его путеводной звездой. Что им было суждено встретиться, словно они составляли две половинки одной души или были связаны или связаны красной нитью, или как еще люди любят говорить. И он сделает что угодно, что угодно, чтобы они не расстались вновь.

(Даже забудет о своих собственных вопросах.)

Так что была какая-то странность, дымка, которая сгорает под полуденным солнцем, легкий ток статического электричества, мимолетное удивление. Но оно было несравнимо со всем остальным — с тихой радостью и разделенным между двумя смехом и медленным твердым осознанием, что все, что он испытывал, возвращалось в тысячекратном размере, что Азирафель любил его, что Азирафель _знал_ его, как никто другой, что Азирафель _выбрал_ его и продолжает выбирать его, неважно, какие тени проскальзывали в его глазах.

Он мог бы прожить с этим вечность, думал Кроули, как учатся жить с диплопией или потерянной конечностью, мог бы с радостью прогнуться под странности Азирафеля словно дерево, растущее под забытым камнем.

Но у него не было этой вечности.

* * *

Что-то похожее на страх осаждалось в нутре Кроули в эти дни — словно предчувствие неминуемой гибели. Оно отражалось в том, что Азирафель едва спал, в том, как он цеплялся за Кроули, словно боялся, что тот испарится, в том, как время от времени в молчании он смотрел в никуда, пока Кроули не звал его — дважды, трижды.

Что-то надвигалось, но Азирафель не говорил, что именно. Словно дамоклов меч, словно комета, уже падающая на Землю, чтобы сжечь все живое в своем пламени.

(Иногда он думал: _Это безумие. Кому-то из нас надо к врачу. Может, обоим. Это все у меня в голове, у него в голове. Мир так не устроен._ )

(И что-то в нем шептало в ответ: _для вас именно так. И никакие таблетки вам не помогут._ )

Когда Азирафель ушел по делам, Кроули послонялся по квартире, слишком взвинченный и не находящий себе покоя. В итоге он спустился в книжный, решив сыграть что-нибудь на рояле. Он не знал почему, но его пальцы опять тянулись сыграть «Лунную Сонату». Надо бы поискать в интернете ноты…

Он замер посреди магазина, нахмурившись — что-то было не так. Старый, нелепый стеллаж, выбивающийся из общего ряда других полок книжного, заполненный датскими книгами, которые Азирафель никогда не брал в руки (и на которых никогда не оседала пыль). Он был выдвинут от стены, словно кто-то толкнул его вперед. Кроули подошел к нему, намереваясь придвинуть на место, но тот поддался слишком легко, слишком плавно, словно не был стеллажом вообще.

Словно на самом деле он был дверью.

Ошеломленный, Кроули перестал давить и потянул на себя. Полка скрипнула — да, она была на петлях, да, за ней было пространство…

(Азирафель говорил ему не трогать то, что очевидно являлось личным. Это было так давно, что он почти забыл об этом. Он решил, что в магазине больше ничего смотреть.)

Он отпустил дверь, пальцы внезапно онемели от шока. Отстраненно он услышал, как та столкнулась с соседней полкой, слышал, как книги попадали на пол, но это все было так далеко, так неосязаемо — пока он смотрел в комнату, которой не должно было существовать.

Для начала, она была слишком большой. Комната просто не смогла бы поместиться в это пространство. Шкаф — возможно, но все-таки перед Кроули была комната без окон, вмещающая книжные полки, буфет, стол и стул. У двери висел шнур; Кроули с силой его дернул. Над головой зажглась лампочка. Сначала тусклая, медленно разогреваясь, она неотвратимо залила светом помещение, обнажая перед неверящими глазами Кроули все, что он не мог до этого разглядеть.

(В детстве он слышал историю в школьной поездке, когда они пытались напугать друг друга возле костра. _Дерзай, дерзай, но не слишком дерзай, а не то узнаешь горя непочатый край…_ 1)

К стенам были приколоты бумаги, словно прямиком из детективного шоу — записи, кнопки, нити между ними, начирканные знаки вопросов. Там были и карты, некоторые старые, исписанные странными символами. Стол был завален бумагами и записными книжками с почерком Азирафеля. На полу был нарисован круг с рунами и пересекающимися линиями, такой белый, что почти светился.

На стене висел старый портрет маслом. Не просто старый, а действительно _старинный_ , словно украденный из Национальной Галереи. На Кроули смотрело собственное лицо, он был одет в одежды моды двухсотлетней давности, и что-то было не так с его глазами. А на полке позади…

( _Можешь все отпирать, всюду входить_ , сказал Синяя Борода своей новой жене, _но запрещаю тебе входить в ту каморку._ Но она не сдержала свое любопытство, а потом поняла, что стало с его остальными женами…)

Цветы.

Они стояли в ряд, словно тела, ожидающие захоронения. Гроздь свежей глицинии. (Глициния — _добро пожаловать._ ) Знакомый аромат пробуждал воспоминания о теплых ночах и ласковых словах.

Следующей стояла герань — в стеклянном горшке, при виде которого у Кроули сжалось сердце. Ему снилось, как он выдувает эту форму, как ухаживает за растением в ней. В комнатушке было слишком темно, чтобы она цвела, но растение было усыпано пурпурными цветами, листья были насыщенно-зелеными, а корни пухлыми и здоровыми.

(Герань. _Блажь_.)

За геранью шли розы, темно-красные в хрустальной вазе, в которой он с ужасом узнал сестру той, в которую Азирафель ставил цветы, которые Кроули ему дарил. Не нужно было напрягать память, чтобы помнить их значение: _романтика, страсть._

Следующие два букета были из полевых цветов, аккуратно подвязанные книжной закладкой. Золотарник — родом из Северной Америки; он знал это, потому что ему снились поля этих цветов, и он изучал цветочные каталоги, пока не нашел эти желтые цветки. _Будь осторожен,_ означали они, _будь настороже_. А рядом асфодель, что вползает в трещины — россыпи звезд на извилистом стебле, цветок Персефоны, цветок Эвридики: _мои сожаления последуют за тобой до самой могилы._

Красные, как кровь, маки: забвение, вечный сон. Белые, как снег, тюльпаны: я беспокоюсь за тебя. И последний…

Даже через одиннадцать лет, он помнил каждое мгновение, проведенное в работе над этим букетом. Розовые гвоздики, розмарин. Аллиум, белый вереск, маргаритки. _Я тебя потерял, но я никогда тебя не забуду. Я не могу забыть тебя, моя любовь, моя любовь, моя любовь…_

Одиннадцать лет, и букет таким же свежим и пышно цветущим, как в тот день, когда он вручил его Азирафелю, смотрел, как тот уходит из цветочного, чувствовал, как его сердце в первый раз разбивается, и он не знает — почему. Это было невозможно. Все эти идеальные благоухающие цветы в этой темной тайной комнате, все эти признаки отчаяния, поиска ответа, пусть даже это и заведет ищущего в глубины безумия, и эта картина…

Это был он, но глаза были чужими. Глаза были желтыми, как золотарник, зрачки — узкими, а внутри горел огонь. В груди Кроули поднялась паника, схватила его за горло, завизжала в ушах. Он продолжал смотреть на картину, на букет, снова на картину, снова на букет. Букет был слишком свежим, слишком новым. Картина была слишком старой, слишком изъеденной временем. Откуда у Азирафеля все это? _Почему_ его глаза нарисованы именно так, и почему он чувствует боль _узнавания,_ когда смотрит на свой портрет?..

Все эти цветы. Словно послание, словно код. Словно _история…_

На столе лежал белый конверт, он был вскрыт и содержимое было неаккуратно убрано обратно. Кроули дрожащей рукой извлек помятую записку и расправил ее.

 _Азирафель, Ангел Восточных Ворот,_ письмо было написано золотыми чернилами, и перед глазами Кроули поплыло на слове «ангел». Какая-то часть сознания предположила — кодовое имя? Пароль? Азирафель все-таки шпион?

_Мы высоко ценим вашу тяжелую работу и вклад в наблюдение за Антихристом, а также сохранение преимущества Небес в грядущей войне. Однако мы вынуждены отклонить ваш запрос на дополнительную информацию о демоне—_

— Кроули…

Он не слышал, как открылась дверь магазина, не слышал шагов Азирафеля. Он выронил письмо, развернулся, словно это мир развернулся под его ногами, словно он едва мог удержаться на них. Выражение лица Азирафеля было таким же, как в те тяжелые мгновения, которые он ловил все эти годы, но теперь, он не пытался скрыть боль и агонию и отчаянную пожирающую вину.

— Что… Что это такое? Азирафель, что это за чертовщина?

Азирафель смотрел на него, _сквозь_ него, и Кроули увидел, что его ломает изнутри, он не дышит, в потускневших глазах не осталось ни капли надежды, а тело вдруг превратилось в хрупкую, как фарфор, скорлупу, которая вот-вот разлетится вдребезги. 

Эта ужасная боль, это бесконечное горе, которое так долго сдерживалось, снова навалилось на него тяжким грузом, он рухнет под ним, упадет…

Это выдернуло его из оцепенения — нужно поймать Азирафеля, нужно защитить его. Все остальное подождет. Ничто другое не имеет значения. Кроули отставил вопросы и обнял Азирафеля, стискивал его, пока не почувствовал, что жизнь возвращается к нему, и только тогда позволил себе задать вопрос.

А потом Азирафель раскрыл свои крылья.

 _Ангел Восточных Ворот,_ назвали его в письме. Это было не кодовое имя. Не пароль. И первой мыслью Кроули при виде его излучающих божественный свет крыльев было: _Да, так и должно быть, вот чего не хватало. Все это время, я знал, что чего-то не хватает, и вот оно._

Этот жемчужный неземной свет достиг его разума и наполнил его уверенностью. Не было ни отрицания, ни возражений, ни сомнений. Не было никакого желания объяснять или спрашивать, галлюцинирует он или ему снится сон. Просто и спокойно: _он ангел. И всегда им был._

Это должно было все изменить. Это действительно изменило _все,_ перевернуло представление Кроули о мире, подняло так много вопросов, на которые как он думал нет ответов: _так что же, небеса существуют? А ад? А Бог? У меня правда бессмертная душа?_

Но одно _не_ изменилось: Азирафель. Даже с этими светящимися крыльями за спиной, он, как и раньше, оставался родным и до боли любимым. Его напряженное лицо было поникнуто — он ждал реакции Кроули, словно казни. В своем вычурном жилете, нелепом галстуке-бабочке, с его волосами — и перьями, он был похож на рассеянного профессора, крепко стиснувшего перед собой руки и почти трясущегося от страха, который Кроули слишком хорошо знал. _Не уходи, пожалуйста. Не уходи. Не оставляй меня из-за того, что я тебе показал._

Как будто бы он стал. Как будто бы он мог.

— А… а они должны так выглядеть? — спросил Кроули, рассматривая взъерошенные перья и думая о том, как Азирафель выглядит по утрам, когда еще не успел причесаться.

— Как так?

— Так неряшливо? Перья все...

— _Неряшливо?_ — голос Азирафеля сорвался на высокую ноту, так случалось, когда Кроули дразнил его, и именно это Кроули хотел услышать. — Я показал тебе свои _крылья,_ и это _первое,_ что ты можешь сказать?

Ничего не изменилось, ничего, что имело бы значение. Кроули пожал плечами и понял, что борется с желанием улыбнуться. Ему стоит благодарить Бога, что крылья не оказались в клеточку.

— Не знаю, ты, ну, вообще их причесываешь? Для крыльев вообще бывают расчески? Я просто думал… не то чтобы я часто думаю об ангелах, но… мне казалось, что крылья должны быть гладкими и блестящими…

— Только потому что _некоторые_ не проводят часы, занимаясь крыльями…

Его голос был полон негодования, и весь разговор был похож на старый спор, так что Кроули сам не заметил, как расхохотался, и в следующее же мгновение — Азирафель уже был в его руках. Оказалось, что поцелуй — лучший способ изгнать страх и гнев из них обоих, что Кроули и доказал. Когда он крепко обнял Азирафеля, то почувствовал мягкое касание перьев на тыльной стороне рук.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули, прижимаясь лбом к нему. — У меня есть вопросы. Много вопросов.

Азирафель сбивчиво рассмеялся.

— Конечно, у тебя есть вопросы, — прошептал он. — Как и всегда. Я не уверен, что у меня есть на них ответы. Но я постараюсь ответить.

* * *

Английская сказка «Мистер Фокс». [ ▲ ]


	2. Chapter 2

Они начали с чая (когда Азирафель волновался, его тянуло к чайнику как к спасательному кругу), затем довольно скоро переключились на скотч, и неважно, что за окном был едва полдень. И это помогало. Чуточку.

И то, что перед Кроули открылось, было просто… чересчур. Азирафель старался говорить сжато, но краткость никогда не была его сильной стороной. Кроули слушал, потягивал виски, и крепко обнимал Азирафеля за плечи, за которыми уже не было крыльев.

(Азирафель попытался отсесть от него напротив, словно это было какое-то интервью или опрос. Кроули усадил его на диван и тут же обозначил, что не собирается отпускать его ни на секунду.)

Но в тот момент, когда все недостающие кусочки истории встали на свои места, Кроули пришлось сделать длинный, беспомощный вздох осознания.

— Так… мои сны. Они и правда… про мои прошлые жизни.

— Полагаю, что так.

— И… мы правда сидели внизу сотни лет назад, и я играл для тебя?

— Да, — прошептал Азирафель, поворачивая голову, чтобы уткнуться ему в плечо. — Но, прошу, не проси меня рассказывать тебе о твоих прошлых жизнях, я не могу…

— Я понимаю, — мягко ответил Кроули, прижимая к себе. — Я помню нашу первую встречу. Ты сказал, что это никогда хорошо не заканчивается

Азирафель кивнул.

— А цветы?..

— Каждый раз, когда я находил тебя, были цветы. Не знаю, почему. Я забирал их. Чаще всего это все, что у меня оставалось от тебя.

Кроули вздрогнул, по венам пробежал холодок — из-за муки в голосе Азирафеля, из-за воспоминаний его кошмаров. _О_ , подумал он с ужасом и странным облегчением _. О. Мне снилась смерть, потому что я ее помню._

— А как насчет портрета?

— Его нарисовали, когда мы были вместе в Лондоне, — с такой болезненной печалью и тоской ответил Азирафель, что у Кроули самого заболело сердце. — Когда ты… когда я потерял тебя, я вернулся к художнику и попросил его перерисовать глаза.

— Потому что я… — Кроули сглотнул. Это принять было сложнее всего. Ему не снились об этом сны, не возникало чувство узнавания. — Я… на самом деле не человек?

— Сейчас ты человек, — ответил Азирафель. — Но когда-то им не был. И я так и смог узнать, почему это произошло.

Кроули сделал большой глоток виски, обжигая себе пищевод.

—Хорошо, — ответил он, хотя ничего не было «хорошо», не когда все, что он когда-либо знал о мире оказалось разорвано и перетасовано. — А что с… картами и записями… и в письме говорилось о настоящем Антихристе?

Впервые за разговор Азирафель не ответил. Кроули ощутил, как тот закрывается в себе, напряженный и несчастный. Он повернулся — Азирафель свел руки на коленях, до белых костяшек переплел пальцы. Обручальное кольцо тихо блеснуло в падающем из окна гостиной свете.

— Я боюсь, — наконец-то ответил Азирафель, тихо, на грани шепота. — Я боюсь, дорогой, что мы… мы живем в конце времен.

— Чего? — внезапно Кроули больше не хотелось пить. Он отставил стакан на столик. — Чего-чего?

— Армагеддон приближается. Настоящий. Как говорится в Откровении, всё встретит свой конец. Моря вскипят, кракен проснется…

— Нет, погоди, Азирафель, — Кроули полностью повернулся к нему и схватил за плечи. — Ты же не серьезно сейчас. Конец времен?

Азирафель не поднял глаз. Слабо кивнул.

— Ладно, то есть… но ведь кто-то пытается его остановить?

— Я… — Азирафель прикрыл глаза. — Нет, не совсем. Те, кто знают, что грядет Апокалипсис, хотят, чтобы он свершился. Небеса и Ад готовятся ко второй войне спустя шесть тысяч лет…

— И, что, Земля — это просто… сопутствующие потери?

— Для них: да.

— Но это… — в груди Кроули закипел гнев возмущения, способного по ощущениям проглотить солнце. — Нет, не могу поверить, на планете семь миллиардов человек! А еще животные и растения и…

— Киты, — грустно добавил Азирафель. — Гориллы. Да. Я знаю.

— Человечество буквально последние сто лет пытается не взорвать себя! Это просто несправедливо! Стереть его с лица земли, и даже не дать шанса!

— Я пришел к тому, — прошептал Азирафель, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. — Что понятие справедливости просто не было встроено в структуру вселенной.

Он никогда не видел Азирафеля таким… Кроули сжал его руку и смотрел на Азирафеля до тех пор, пока тот не поднял голову и не встретился с ним взглядом.

— Если сериалы и научили меня чему-то, так это то, что Апокалипсису суждено быть остановленным, — сказал Кроули, выдавливая улыбку. — Попробуем это сделать?

Азирафель прикусил губу.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Нужно попытаться! — возразил Кроули. — Сколько у нас времени?

Азирафель вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

— Около недели.

Кроули так долго смотрел на него, что Азирафель поник и повесил голову.

— Неделя, — глухим голосом сказал Кроули. — Одна неделя. Всего одна. Так?

— Прости меня, — с несчастным видом ответил Азирафель. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты жил с этим знанием…

— Как ты, да? — несмотря на панику и неверие, еще один кусочек пазла с сжимающей сердце тяжестью встал на место. — Ты знал об этом. Знал все это время. Что наше время уходит.

Азирафель кивнул, и Кроули увидел слезы на щеках, и подумал, что его сердце точно разобьется о прибрежные камни агонии Азирафеля.

— Нет, — сказал он.

Азирафель встрепенулся в попытке высвободиться, будто решив, что Кроули сердится на него. Кроули крепко его держал. Конечно, он злился, но не на Азирафеля, который так устал после стольких лет, наполненных отчаянием.

— Нет, — повторил он. — Я не позволю этому случиться.

Азирафель пораженно посмотрел на него, и к его мертвенно бледным щекам прилила кровь.

— Дорогой, — сказал он слабым голосом. — Как ты собрался остановить…

— Пока не знаю, — Кроули хмуро посмотрел на настенные часы, на секундную стрелку, приближающую конец. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Потому что я больше тебя не потеряю.

Он притянул к себе Азирафеля и держал его так крепко, как мог. Азирафель тихо выдохнул, словно он только сейчас вспомнил, как дышать, и вцепился в него столь же крепко.

— Расскажи мне все, что ты уже выяснил, — сказал Кроули. — Начнем оттуда.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане, пока Кроули пытался осмыслить все то, во что он никогда не верил и желал никогда бы не знать. Азирафель же скрупулезно (а как иначе) рассортировал все пророчества и упоминания касательно Апокалипсиса и отмечал в картах каждое место ключевых событий. У Кроули все плыло перед глазами: мифы стали реальностью, басни — фактами. _И я взглянул: и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя Смерть. И ад следовал за ним…_ 1

Кроули едва заметил, как звякнул дверной колокольчик. Он был слишком поглощен текстом, который пытался расшифровать. Зато реакция Азирафеля отвлекла его сразу же: он резко выпрямился над картой ближнего востока. От его лица отлила кровь. И только тогда Кроули вспомнил, что магазин был закрыт, а двери должны быть заперты.

— Азирафель! — голос сочился негодованием. — Азирафель!

Азирафель схватил Кроули за руку, не дав ему заговорить, и покачал головой.

— Будь здесь, — с нажимом прошептал он. — И ни звука.

Он вышел из тайной комнаты, поставил стеллаж на место. Кроули сглотнул ком паники от мысли, что его тут заперли.

— Гавриил? — сказал Азирафель, его шаги удалились в переднюю часть магазина. — Что привело вас…

— Что? Ты спрашиваешь «что»? — собеседник, названный Гавриилом, звучал как самый типичный начальник, с которыми Кроули приходилось сталкиваться. — Дело в том, Азирафель, что Варлок Даулинг — не Антихрист!

Повисла тишина, в которой у Кроули упала челюсть, и он представил, что должно быть, у Азирафеля сейчас такое же шокированное лицо.

— Что, прости? — тихо выдавил Азирафель. — Как?..

— Это мы хотели узнать у тебя, — заговорил другой голос, женский, преисполненный подозрения. — Так как это тебе было поручено следить за ним…

— Но, Уриил, откуда мне было знать, что он не…

— Вчера ему исполнилось одиннадцать! — рявкнул Гавриил. — Сегодня он должен был пробудить свои силы! Он должен был получить цербера, и Преисподняя точно отправила его на Землю, но вот никакой собаки на его дне рождения не было! Ну так что во имя Всевышней здесь происходит?

Раздался глухой стук, словно Гавриил швырнул на пол тяжеленную книгу. Кроули сжал кулаки и принялся искать защелку с внутренней стороны двери. Он не собирался прятаться, пока с Азирафелем так разговаривают…

— Ты не замечал ничего подозрительного все это время? — с нескрываемой в голосе угрозой потребовала ответа Уриил, — Ты никогда не замечал, что он просто обычный ребенок? Или ты знал… и вмешивался?..

— Достаточно, — ответил Азирафель неожиданно твердым голосом. Таким его Кроули никогда не слышал. От него перехватило дыхание и приморозило к месту.

— Гавриил, если ты помнишь, ты сам сообщил мне, что Варлок — Антихрист. И ты сам сказал мне, что до его одиннадцатилетия не будет никаких предвестников.

Гавриил начал что-то говорить, но Азирафель безжалостно продолжил, повышая голос:

— Я следил за ним, как ты и приказал. Я посвятил немалое количество времени и усилий тому, чтобы помешать его демоническим опекунам устраивать беспорядки по всему Лондону, а это было далеко не просто.

Азирафель не кричал. Кроули никогда не слышал, чтобы он кричал, по крайней мере, в гневе. Он только повышал голос от радости или удивления. Он не кричал, но в каждом слове была слышна холодная струна ярости, и двое его собеседников перестали даже пытаться перебить его.

— И теперь вы приходите сюда и обвиняете меня в… в чем, простите, Уриил? Какого черта вы решили, что я мог что-то сделать, когда агенты Вельзевул присматривают за ним с самого рождения? Когда до его трехлетия, я даже не знал — кто он? Когда я делал все, что мне было положено! Как вы смеете приходить сюда и пытаться повесить вину на меня?

Наступила звенящая тишина. Кроули подавил желание похлопать, несмотря на то, что его сердце сбивалось от паники.

— Так, Азирафель, — неожиданно примирительно сказал Гавриил спустя момент, — никто не пытается повесить вину…

— И откуда вы так много знаете о планах Ада? — гневно оборвал его Азирафель. — Говорите, у него должен быть Цербер? Никто не упоминал ничего о собаке ни на одном из собраний…

— Это не имело отношения к делу, — едко ответила Уриил. — Пока все пошло не по плану.

Азирафель засмеялся, отрывисто и саркастично.

— То есть хотите сказать, что Варлок Даулинг просто обычный ребенок, а где-то в мире без всякого присмотра вырос настоящий Антихрист, и теперь он получил адского зверя, и вы не знаете, где их обоих искать?

— Эм, — только и ответил Гавриил, и Кроули зло усмехнулся тому, как нелепо звучал этот единственный слог. — Как я и сказал, Азирафель, мы ни на кого не указываем пальцем, очевидно потому что… что-то пошло не так, и прямо сейчас главная задача, это найти ребенка…

— Почему бы вам не спросить у наших коллег, где он, раз вы так ладите последнее время…

— Потому что они тоже не знают! — прогромыхал Гавриил. Уриил возмущенно прошипела, но слова уже были сказаны.

Наступила напряженная тишина.

— Так ты правда сотрудничаешь с ними? — наконец спросил Азирафель. Струна гнева вернулась, намоталась на что-то еще, на смятение, возмущение, осознание. — Шесть тысяч лет рассказов, что они — враги, что они — не прощаемые, а теперь вы, не знаю, посылаете друг другу записки? Болтаете по телефону?

— Армагеддон слишком важен, чтобы рисковать испортить его недопониманием… — неуверенно возразил Гавриил.

— И вы, похоже, все равно все испортили, — с таким ядом ответил Азирафель, что Кроули состроил сочувственную гримасу. — Невероятная работа, Гавриил.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, Азирафель, — не выдержала Уриил. — Ты не можешь так с нами разговаривать.

— Разве? Похоже, что могу, — пусть Кроули не видел этого, он был абсолютно уверен, что Азирафель сейчас стоит, сцепив руки за спиной, и смотрит так, как Кроули видел только пару раз в жизни: с холодной уверенностью и бесстрашием. — Поскольку мы установили, что я был в таком же неведении относительно всего этого, как и вы, то полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я попытался найти вашего пропавшего Антихриста?

— Если мы не смогли найти его, то и ты не сможешь, — выплюнула Уриил. — Он защищен от любого оккультного вмешательства до момента, пока не обретет полную силу.

— А я не собираюсь выслеживать его нашими методами, Уриил. У людей есть свои способы. Никакого оккультного вмешательства. Если ребенка подменили, и ни Небеса, ни Ад об этом не знают, значит это сделали люди. Всегда есть зацепки, если знать, где искать.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — вмешался Гавриил, с таким отчаянием и надеждой, которых от него совсем не ожидаешь. — Ты сумеешь его найти?

— Мы не можем полагаться на людей… — начала Уриил.

— Тихо, Уриил! — Гавриил обернулся к Азирафелю. — Ты сможешь найти его? Четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса уже в пути, нам нужно узнать, где собирать войско для последней битвы…

— Приложу все силы, — почти искренне ответил Азирафель. — Мы же не хотим опоздать на Апокалипсис, так ведь?

— Именно, — с приятным уху оттенком унижения ответил Гавриил. — Это будет… совсем… не хорошо.

— В таком случае, мне нужно…

— Да, конечно, мы оставим тебя, — послышались шаги, направляющиеся к двери. — В твоем распоряжении все ресурсы Небес, делай, что считаешь нужным.

— Ты же не оставишь это на него… — зашипела Уриил.

— Нам есть, чем заняться, Уриил, — отрывисто ответил Гавриил. — Идем.

Звякнул колокольчик, это открылась дверь.

— Держи нас в курсе, — приказал Гавриил, заглушая бормотание выходящей из магазина Уриил. — Как только найдешь его, дай нам знать.

Дверь захлопнулась. Повисла тишина, затем поспешные шаги Азирафеля. Стеллаж так неожиданно открылся, что Кроули едва не выпал из тайной комнаты прямо в руки Азирафелю. Он схватился за его жилет, чтобы не упасть. Азирафель поставил его на ноги.

— Это что был… Гавриил… _мать его Архангел Гавриил_?

— Он самый, и тем хуже, — на щеках Азирафеля горели красные пятна, а в глазах — завораживающий огонь. — Ты же слышал? Что они сказали…

— Я слышал, как они пытались сделать из тебя козла отпущения…

— Не важно, Кроули. Ты не понимаешь. — Это была надежда, осознал Кроули, в глазах Азирафеля пылала надежда, белая и горячая, как сердце звезды. — Они где-то ошиблись. Великий Замысел… шесть тысяч лет подготовки… все, что было прописано в самом Начале, все пошло не так, как было задумано…

— А может так и было задумано, — сказал Кроули, начинать понимать. Сердце ускорило ход. — Может, это они ошибаются.

Азирафель кивнул, трясясь теперь и продолжая сверкать глазами. Кроули никогда его таким не видел, не знал, что он может так гореть, и теперь у него перехватывало дыхание, сбивало с ног и было в этом какое-то дежавю, что-то о запахе дождя и вкусе яблок, а еще вопросе и неожиданном ответе…

— Нужно найти его, — продолжил Азирафель, делая прерывистый вдох, и нахмурился. — У нас есть кое-какая информация. Мы знаем, где он родился… или, то есть прибыл на Землю… одиннадцать лет и один день назад. Ад наблюдал за ним все его жизнь, мать бы тоже наверняка заметила изменения, если бы ее сына подменили…

— Если только это не случилось в самом начале, — закончил за него Кроули, думая про мыльные оперы и готические мелодрамы. — Подменили при рождении.

— Мне нужно поговорить с матерью Варлока. Узнать, где он родился, и случалось ли что-нибудь странное.

Кроули нахмурился, покачал головой.

— Ты же не можешь просто прийти туда и устроить допрос…

Азирафель улыбнулся. У Кроули перехватило дыхание.

— Ты забыл, дорогой, но в моем распоряжении все ресурсы Небес.

* * *

Откровение ап. Иоанна 6:8 [ ▲ ]


	3. Chapter 3

Шаг за шагом они открывали завесу тайны, собирали камешек за камешком, пока в один момент не начала вырисовываться форма, пока источник не хлынул рекой из-под них и не унес их, опережая время, сражаясь с предписанным грядущим.

_— …но да, все сгорело после того, как мы забрали Ворлока домой, какая жалость, монастырь был прямо у Тадфилда, если я не ошибаюсь…_

_— Что вы сказали? Тадфилд?_ Наш _Тадфилд?_

_— О, Господи боже. О, нет. Кроули, когда у Адама день рождения?_

(Шорох страницы)

_— Это безумие. Все выглядит совершенно нормально. Ты же не считаешь, что этот мелкий терьер на самом деле трехголовый Цербер?_

_— Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю. Может… может, я ошибаюсь._

_— Нет. Ты был уверен. Я видел твое лицо. Не сомневайся в себе теперь._

_— Я…Я постараюсь, дорогой. Что они говорили об американке, что недавно приехала?_

(Шорох страницы)

 _— Я_ говорила _маме, что это не метафора. Вот. Прочитайте._

_— И въ канунъ твоей бури ангелъ придетъ къ тебѣ, анаѳема, и принесетъ съ собой знаніе о томъ, что еще ускользаетъ отъ тебя, такъ что хорошо помни, чтобы были у тебя листья для завариванія и сладкіе дары, чтобы раздать въ этотъ день… о, боже правый._

_— Торт? Чай?_

_— Вы, должно быть, шутите…_

(Шорох страницы)

_— Авиабаза. Все случится на авиабазе._

_— Мы не сможем это предотвратить?_

_— Нет, если верить Агнес. Слишком большое скопление энергии. Нам придется ждать подходящего момента, когда будет найден баланс, когда встанет выбор… дорогая, вы куда собрались?_

_— О, мне нужно встретиться с Ведьмоловом. До встречи!_

(Шорох страницы)

_— Мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать…_

_— Можем, дорогой. У нас только один шанс. У него не было никакой подготовки, никто его не наставлял._ _Если мы прибудем слишком рано и напугаем до такой степени, что он ненарочно воспользуется своей силой..._

 _— Но это Адам! Он…_ Адам.

_— Да. И я думаю… что, возможно, это спасет нас всех, если мы не будем торопиться._

(Шорох страницы)

Небо заволокло тучами, и тучи эти была подобны армии, готовящейся к битве. Возможно, это было не далеко от правды, с дрожью подумал Кроули, подъезжая к воротам. Его голова кипела от всего невозможного, что случилось за последние сутки: ребенок, которого он знал почти десять лет, вдруг оказался способен изменить мир по своему желанию; самая настоящая ведьма с книгой пророчеств, в которой написано, когда конкретный гость зайдет на чай; неловкий паренек, который свалился буквально из ниоткуда и оказался втиснут на заднее сидение Бентли по непонятным Кроули причинам; а теперь еще и это — преградивший им путь офицер, которого Азирафель буквально щелчком пальцев отправил в небытие, и открыл ворота.

— К этому еще надо привыкнуть, — тихо прокомментировал Кроули, вжимая педаль газа и въезжая на летное поле.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Азирафель вздрогнул и ссутулился.

— Я бы предпочел так не делать… просто другого пути…

— Знаешь, — перебил Кроули, сжимая его колено, одновременно замечая вдали толпу людей и направляя машину в их сторону. — До меня вдруг дошло, как потрясающе иронично, что ты потратил кучу времени на то, чтобы выучить тот трюк с монеткой, умея творить _настоящие чудеса._

— Мне нравится учиться ловкости рук, — возразил Азирафель, а затем впереди около двух десятков солдат вдруг упали на землю без сознания.

— Это… это ты сделал?

— Нет. Это он.

Посреди летного поля стоял Адам со своими друзьями. Такой маленький, такой непримечательный, со своим маленьким псом у ног. Своими чистыми и спокойными глазами он смотрел в сторону одного из строений. Было сложно поверить, что он, уже воплотился в своей истинной ипостаси. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда, как мальчишка, который уже много лет играл с Кроули в игру — сможет ли он стянуть яблоко из его сада и остаться незамеченным? И совершал набеги только когда знал, что Кроули и Азирафель в коттедже, при этом умудряясь в половине случаев укрыться от бдительного взгляда Кроули.

Он выглядел, как и всегда. Только его взгляд, направленный на четыре незнакомые фигуры, появившиеся в дверях строения, был иным.

— Это еще _кто такие_? — в ужасе воскликнула Анафема. — Их ауры…

— Тебе не захочется этого знать, — глухо ответил Азирафель. — Но что бы они там не сделали, твоя задача — это исправить.

— О. Да. Вперед, Ведьмолов Пульцифер.

Они вывалились из машины. Анафема схватила своего Ведьмолова за руку и потащила навстречу их судьбе. Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля. Азирафель вздохнул и протянул ему руку. Вместе они подошли к детям. 

— Адам, — начал Азирафель.

Адам повернулся к нему, и мощь его взгляда ударила по Азирафелю на физическом уровне, заставляя оступиться и замереть.

— Все пучком, мистер Фелл, — сказал Адам с легкой, удрученной улыбкой. — Я знаю. Мы разберемся. Да, Пеппер?

Замерший в ужасе Кроули с открытым ртом смотрел, как рыжеволосое чудовище в человеческом обличье размахивает пламенеющим мечом перед беззащитным ребенком. Он моргнул, а меч уже оказался на земле, а затем Пеппер схватила его и бесстрашно замахнулась.

— Святые небеса, — выдавил Азирафель. — Это мой меч?

— _Твой_ меч? — крякнул Кроули. — У тебя был _меч?_

— Ну, да, в Начале, но я…

Кроули его больше не слышал, потому что Адам посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Постойте, — сказал он, глядя на Кроули, глядя _в_ Кроули. — Мистер Кроули, что… что с вами случилось?

Кроули моргнул, Пеппер бросила меч, и Брайан поднял его следом.

— Ты о чем?

— Вы… не должны быть таким…

И тут его словно ударили стеной воды, будто его свалили с ног, избили, сломали и покрестили в купели, будто он сделал вдох и набрал воды в легкие, так много воды, что он едва мог удержать ее под кожей, слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много жизней, цветов и музыки, страха и потерь, и Азирафель, _Азирафель…_

— Адам, прекрати, прошу! Что бы ты с ним не делал, стой! — закричал Азирафель, и Кроули вдруг осознал, что он на коленях, сгорбленное существо из плоти и костей, слишком хрупкий сосуд, чтобы вместить в себя это все, и каждый выдох вырывался из него отчаянными всхлипами.

А затем все стихло, и он ослабевший и дрожащий в крепких объятиях Азирафеля, мог лишь уткнуться ему в грудь и рвано втягивать воздух.

— Это не я с ним сотворил, — сказал Адам, тихо, как тихо бывает в центре бури.

Кроули открыл глаза. Три монструозные фигуры исчезли. Меч лежал у ног Адама. Перед ним возвышался костяной монстр в балахоне — вся маскировка была отброшена прочь, ни следа человечности. Адам смотрел прямо в зияющие звездным светом провалы, и впервые — в его глазах собрался гнев.

— Что ты сделал? — потребовал он ответа от никого иного, как Смерть. — _Зачем_ ты это сделал?

Смерть посмотрел на Кроули, и он ощутил в груди холод, его сердце сжала стальная хватка, грозясь лишить возможности дышать. Азирафель выдавил оробелый, оборванный звук, прижимая его к себе, и прошептал:

— Нет.

Адам встал между Смертью и Кроули. Невидимые, костлявые пальцы исчезли. Кроули охнул и завалился на спину Азирафелю в руки, а Смерть беспристрастно встретился с Адамом взглядом.

— ЭТО БЫЛ УРОК, — сказал Смерть, пронизывающими, тяжелыми, пропитывающими ужасом словами. — ОН ОЧЕНЬ МЕДЛЕННО УЧИТСЯ.

— Это не урок, — возразил Адам. — Это _пытка_! Для них обоих! Так не должно быть!

— ДОЛЖНО ИЛИ НЕТ — МЕНЯ НЕ ВОЛНУЕТ. Я — ТО, ЧТО ЕСТЬ, И ТО, ЧТО БУДЕТ. КРОМЕ ТОГО…

И не существовало смеха невыносимей, чем этот, столь гулкого, наполненного дыханием могилы, безрадостного и лишенного всякого человеческого тепла.

— КРОМЕ ТОГО, — продолжил Смерть с холодным весельем. — ОН МОГ УСТУПИТЬ. СТОЛЬКО РАЗ ОН МОГ ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЧТО БЫЛ НЕ ПРАВ. КОГДА Я ЗАБРАЛ ЕГО ПРОКЛЯТУЮ ДУШУ ИЗ-ПОД ЗАВАЛА В СИЦИЛИИ…

Азирафель ахнул, словно воздух покинул его, словно ему дали под дых, и Кроули попытался выпрямиться, попытался сам утешить его, пусть голова совершенно не соображала.

— КОГДА Я ПРИШЕЛ ЗА НИМ В КОПЕНГАГЕН, — безжалостно, жестоко. — ОН МЕЧТАЛ О ТОМ, ЧЕГО НЕ МОГ ВСПОМНИТЬ. КОГДА ОН УМЕР ОДИН В ЛОНДОНЕ, НЕ ОТПУСТИВ НАДЕЖДЫ РАДИ ДАННОГО ОБЕЩАНИЯ…

Азирафель взвыл, сжимаясь, цепляясь за Кроули.

— Хватит! — крикнул Адам. Он выскочил вперед, наклонился, поднял меч. Под его пальцами тот воспламенил. Но огонь больше не был оранжевым и желтым, он горел электрическим синим и плазменно-зеленым. — Так никого ничему не научишь. Отпусти его. Отдай ему то, что забрал.

— ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ МЕНЯ, — сказал Смерть. — Я — СОЗДАНИЕ ТЕНЕЙ. КАК ТЫ УВИДИШЬ БЕЗ МЕНЯ СВЕТ? КАК БЕЗ МЕНЯ ТЫ НАЙДЕШЬ СМЫСЛ В ЖИЗНИ?

— Думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил Адам. Он поднял меч, и впервые Смерть выглядел растерянным, костяные ноги шаркнули под балахоном. — Думаю, однажды мы придумаем, как от тебя избавиться.

Адам сделал шаг вперед.

— И это однажды может случиться сегодня.

Повисло молчание, словно мир остановил свое вращение. Словно солнце застыло над горизонтом. Словно неостановимая сила мчала навстречу недвижимому объекту.

И Смерть отступил.

— ХОРОШО. Я ОСВОБОЖДАЮ ЕГО ОТ ОКОВ.

Если попытка Адама была похожа на стену воды, то эта была — лавина, оползень, невыносимая ноша, и Кроули услышал собственный хриплый крик еще до того, как осознал, что кричит. Похороненный заживо, разорванный на части — необъятность существования ворвалась в него, растягивая и заполняя телесную оболочку. Азирафель снова баюкал его в руках, молился на языке, который Кроули не мог понять — раздираемый ужасом, виной и горем…

Азирафель. 

Кроули обмяк. Он не мог видеть, не мог слышать, не мог думать. Он только знал, что Азирафель рядом, что его руки обнимают его, что после стольких лет горя и упущенных шансов, он все еще _здесь…_

— Ангел, — прошептал и услышал сдавленный плач.

А затем он вспомнил.


	4. Chapter 4

_О, роза, ты больна!_

_Во мраке ночи бурной_

_Разведал червь тайник_

_Любви твоей пурпурной._

_И он туда проник,_

_Незримый, ненасытный,_

_И жизнь твою сгубил_

_Своей любовью скрытной._

“Больная роза”, Уильям Блейк

_Лондон, 1665_

Стоило уехать еще несколько месяцев назад. Никто не проводил август в Лондоне даже при обычных обстоятельствах. А теперь, когда улицы были заставлены повозками с трупами, город превратился в одну сплошную миазму ужаса и разложения. Воздух был невыносимым. Кроули обставил свои комнаты самыми пахучими лилиями, которые только мог найти, и даже их запах не перебивал вонь с улиц.

Стоило уехать еще несколько месяцев назад, но он обещал Азирафелю, что дождется его. Он обещал, что будет здесь. Так он и в итоге и застал Чуму за работой.

На протяжение тысячелетий он видел ее во многих обличьях. Покрытая шрамами, ухмыляющаяся и затянутая в красный атлас, она целовала оспу на разгоряченной коже. Высокая, с синими губами, в рваных серых одеждах, она вдыхала грипп в открытые рты. Сейчас она носила свой любимый облик чумной старухи, закутанной в тяжелые черные одежды, и бродила от дома к дому с метлой и граблями.

(Говорили, что если она берет в руки грабли, кто-нибудь выживет, но если метлу, то погибнут все. Кроули не видел ее с граблями с начала лета.)

Как-то в четырнадцатом веке Кроули обнаружил, что идет через заброшенную деревню в глубине пустого леса. Каждый, когда-то живший здесь, погиб в катастрофе, которая позже стала известна как Черная Смерть. Большинство из них не были похоронены, инфекция распространялась слишком быстро и безжалостно. Она забрала всех прежде, чем они смогли сбежать. Люди лежали там, где умерли, и никто не пришел звонить в церковный колокол. В наступившей тишине Кроули услышал ее смех.

(Три века спустя та деревня погибла в лесу, кости были растащены и обглоданы, а колокол нашел свой последний приют в корнях умирающего дерева.)

Этот визит Чумы в Лондон не стоил сравнения. Кроули знал, что она не поглотит всю страну, что по сравнению с пожаром Черной Смерти это была не более чем искра в пустоши.

Но вокруг него умирали люди, и умирали они мучительно, без какой-либо на то причины. Просто Чума любила их страдания, а Всевышней было на эти страдания наплевать. Богатые бежали, бедные оставались умирать, а юных и старых болезнь, как обычно, пожирала с особенным ликованием.

Стоило уехать еще несколько месяцев назад. Но он остался, и каждый день смотрел, как гибнут дети. И думал о том, что Азирафеля отослали на разборки между мелкими государствами, что границы так называемого христианского мира имеют для Небес гораздо большее значение, чем несколько сотен тысяч лондонских простолюдинов.

А потом он надевал черный балахон и маску чумного доктора, чтобы выйти на работу.

Исцелять для него было не впервой. Он занимался этим вместо Азирафеля, и сказать по правде, он делал это по собственной воле и гораздо чаще, нежели пристало демону. Он очень хорошо находил оправдания, которые удовлетворяли Ад: эта душа отправилась бы на Небеса, а так у нее есть больше времени для греха, это дитя, которое умерло бы невинным, теперь познает все искушения мира.

Ад не обращал внимания на его дела. Чума же презрительно усмехнулась, угрожающе выгибая бровь, когда встретила его на улицах. Кроули посмотрел на нее. Он не нарушал никаких правил, не выступал против нее. Всегда найдутся выжившие, всегда найдутся те, кто ускользнет от ее хватки волей судьбы или непосредственного вмешательства. Если бы Азирафель был здесь, он был делал то же самое. Это практически было еще одной частью Соглашения. Если демон, а не ангел, подносит воду к иссушенным губам и меняет белье под разгоряченными телами, что ж, это все равно не ее дело.

Ему стоило помнить, что из всех Всадников именно Чума жила в постоянном страхе, наблюдая, как люди находят все лучшие способы борьбы с нею, и знала, что настанет день, когда она будет побеждена. Ему стоило догадаться, что это сделает ее настолько мелочной, мстительной и злобной, что даже сейчас, за раз клеймя смертью четверть Лондона, она все еще приходила в ярость от того, что эффект от ее мерзких подарочков был столь скоротечен и ограничен, что мир меняется достаточно быстро, чтобы замедлить распространение ее любимой инфекции.

И ему стоило помнить, что у нее есть союзники.

* * *

Эта девочка была младшей дочерью семьи, живущей этажом ниже комнат Кроули. Троих старших уже забрала смерть, и их сломленные, замотанные в саваны тела отец на руках вынес на улицу, пока мать в болезненном бреду баюкала своего последнего живого ребенка, будто могла защитить ее своим телом.

Они ничем не отличались от других жителей города: кроме того, что были его соседями. Кроме того, что Кроули иногда наблюдал, как их дети играли на улицах, видел, как они росли (и как их срезали, будто тонкие стебли побегов, до того, как их бутоны даже расцвели). Кроме того он слышал сквозь половицы, как молится их отец, и знал, что ответа тот не услышит.

Глубокой ночью Кроули бесшумно спустился по лестнице, не озаботившись балахоном и маской. Его все равно никто не увидит. Отец уснул на коленях, когда усталость прервала его бессмысленные молитвы. Мать металась в муках болезни, но Кроули решил, что она выживет, если переживет горе.

Дитя уже было обречено на смерть, ее кожу покрывали черные и алые язвы, заражение крови распространилось по всем венам и капиллярам, пожирая ее изнутри. Никакая современная человеческая медицина не могла помочь. Даже чудо едва ли могло. В других семьях Кроули признавал, что не может спасти такой случай, и милосердно ускорял их уход, экономя свои силы, чтобы исцелить тех, кто еще не прошел точку невозврата.

Однако сейчас он начал вытягивать заражение из ее крови, и оно стекало черным маслянистым шликером в чашу, которую он создал в другой руке. Болезнь так измучила ее тело, что даже избавь он ее от инфекции полностью, девочка все равно могла умереть — истрепанное сердце запнется в ритме, изорванные легкие сдадут. Он не был по своей природе целителем, он не понимал всех деталей восстановления человеческого тела. Для более простых случаев было достаточно интуитивных действий. Для чего-то сложнее…

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он услышал, что она задышала ровнее, увидел, как багровые пятна начали исчезать с кожи. Лихорадка спала, до того напряженное от невыносимой боли тело наконец расслабилось. Она будет жить.

— ТЫ ЗАБРАЛ ТО, ЧТО ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ МНЕ.

Кроули оцепенел и повернулся к закутанной фигуре.

— Да, знаешь, ты не можешь просто забрать их всех, — беспечно ответил он. — Одной душой больше, одной меньше, какая разница?

— БОЛЬШАЯ, — ответил Смерть, и в каждом его слове громыхали цепи и дышали могилы. — ЭТА ДУША БЫЛА ОТВЕДЕНА МНЕ. ОНА МОЯ.

Холодный пот скользнул Кроули за воротник. Он услышал шарканье у двери, и когда он посмотрел, на пороге Чума кривила в ухмылке свое осунувшееся лицо.

— Ты достаточно отнял у этой семьи, — рявкнул он, бросая вызов, в котором не имел ни единого шанса на победу. — Ты стал совсем прожорливым. Снаружи еще много тех, к кому ты можешь приложить свою костлявую руку, так что не смею более тебя задерживать…

— ПРОЖОРЛИВЫМ? — Смерть рассмеялся, холодным душераздирающим звуком. — ЭТО ТЫ, ДЕМОН, БЕРЕШЬ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ МОЖЕШЬ ОТДАТЬ. ЖИТЬ — ЗНАЧИТ УМИРАТЬ. ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ БАЛАНС.

— Баланс? Ты _это_ называешь балансом? — Кроули осознал, что все еще держит чашу с отвратительной черной жидкостью, и одним движением руки отправил ее в небытие. — Нет ничего, что могло бы уравновесить смерть этих детей. Вы с подружкой просто упиваетесь страданиями.

Было невероятно глупо наезжать на самого Азраила, однако лицо Смерти — чистая кость без плоти — выражало только странную веселость. Его глаза вспыхнули звездами — белые и расчетливые.

— ИХ СМЕРТИ УРАВНОВЕШИВАЮТ ИХ ЖИЗНИ. ТАК БЫЛО ВСЕГДА. ТЕМ СЛАЩЕ ПРЕБЫВАНИЕ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, ЧЕМ ОНО КОРОЧЕ.

— К черту _этот бред_ , — прорычал Кроули. — Они могли бы жить долго и счастливо, и это было бы также с-с-с-сладко. Я наблюдал такие жизни. Все это дерьмо, чтобы больше ценить жизни из-за смерти — это просто пропаганда, чтобы держать их в узде. Нет никаких причин, почему бы им не быть такими же бессмертными, как мы. Никаких причин, кроме _неприяз-с-с-с-ни._

— КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ТАК УВЕРЕН В ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ПЕРЕЖИВАЛ?

— Я умирал. И не раз. Ни один человек не может таким похвастаться.

— ТВОИ РАЗВОПЛОЩЕНИЯ НЕ ИДУТ НИ В КАКОЕ СРАВНЕНИЕ. ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЖДЕТ ТЕБЯ ПОСЛЕ. ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ВЕРНЕШЬСЯ. В ХУДШЕМ СЛУЧАЕ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ЭТО НЕЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНОЕ НЕУДОБСТВО.

— Быть проткнутым чертовой алебардой вовсе не незначительно…

— ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УМИРАЛ, ЗМЕЙ. ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЧУВСТВОВАЛ МОЕГО КАСАНИЯ. ТЫ СПОРИШЬ ИЗ ЧИСТОГО НЕВЕЖЕСТВА. ТВОИ АРГУМЕНТЫ НЕ ИМЕЮТ ВЕСА.

— Не имеют _веса_? Ты думаешь, я пять с половиной тысяч лет наблюдаю рождение и смерть и не знаю, о чем говорю?

— ИМЕННО. — Смерть сделал шаг вперед. Тени в комнате сгустились. — ОТОЙДИ. Я ЗАБИРАЮ ЭТО ДИТЯ.

— Нет.

— ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ БАЛАНС. ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ОТДАЕШЬ МНЕ ЕЕ ЖИЗНЬ, ТОГДА Я ВОЗЬМУ ДРУГУЮ. НАПРИМЕР, ЕЕ ОТЦА? МАТЬ? ЛЮБОГО ДРУГОГО В ЭТОМ ГОРОДЕ? ПОЧЕМУ ОНА ДОЛЖНА ЖИТЬ, А ОНИ УМЕРЕТЬ?

— Мы оба знаем, что так это не работает, — не сдавался Кроули. — Не существует точных требований и чисел. Ты можешь отпустить ее душу так же легко, как и забрать. Нет смысла в это всей… торговой чепухе. Одна человеческая жизнь — это практически ошибка округления в твоем гроссбухе.

— Я РЕШАЮ, СКОЛЬКО НУЖНО. И Я РЕШАЮ ЦЕНУ.

Из тени у ног Кроули выползли черные цепи и обвились словно змеи вокруг его лодыжек, запястий и горла. Они опустили его на колени, не успел он даже закричать, демоническое чудо было бессильно против их хватки. Ярость от бессилия переполнила его, и Кроули оскалился, он оскалился, выпустив клыки.

— Ты ведь ничего не доказываешь. Ты просто пытаешься получить то, что хочешь.

И Смерть рассмеялся.

— ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ, — ответил он, подходя ближе, и опуская костяной палец Кроули на лоб. Кроули попытался отпрянуть, но не смог сдвинуться, потому что его тело в тот же миг окаменело, как статуя. — Я РЕШИЛ ИСКОРЕНИТЬ ТВОЕ НЕВЕЖЕСТВО. ДИТЯ БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ. А ТЫ… ТЫ ВЫУЧИШЬ УРОК. РАНО ИЛИ ПОЗДНО.

Из него словно высосали все тепло. Боль сжала голову в тиски, и Кроули сдавленно закричал, сжимая веки. Сердце застучало — неожиданно сильно и быстро, легкие затребовали воздуха, словно его там никогда не было. Палец, прижимающийся ко лбу, ощущался гвоздем, вбивающимся в мозг, а когда Смерть наконец отнял руку, он что-то вытянул из него, как нить из веретена.

Кроули, дрожа, обмяк. Цепи исчезли, и он распластался на жестком полу. Когда он сумел поднял пульсирующую голову, Смерти в комнате уже не было.

Чума, однако, не ушла. Она проковыляла к нему, протягивая нетерпеливые когтистые руки, подняла на колени. Кроули вяло сопротивлялся, но в нем не осталось физических сил, а источник демонического могущества был пуст.

— Один последний подарочек для тебя, милашка, — проскрежетала Чума, обнажив свои гнилые зубы. Прежде чем Кроули среагировал, она приникла к нему в ужасающем подобии поцелуя. Кроули пытался вырваться, но она держала его стальной хваткой, и он чувствовал ее дыхание в своих легких, чувствовал, как в них зарождается неестественный лихорадочной жар. — Первый урок бесплатно.

* * *

Он поднялся в свои комнаты, чувствуя, как распространяется по телу болезнь. Способность к чудесам не возвращалась, и даже дверь пришлось открывать по-человечески. Ввалившись внутрь, он добрался до кровати.

Кроули прежде не испытывал настоящих недомоганий, не считая неприятных сторон алкогольного опьянения или других легких токсикаций. И они ощущались еще хуже, чем выглядели. Некоторое время он провел в горячке, укутанный в тяжелый аромат лилий — ранее казавшимся таким сладким, а теперь душащим его своей приторностью и навязчивостью.

Было ясно, что он не переживет это, что Чума обеспечила ему развоплощение в отместку за его неповиновение. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему недолго придется мучиться. Затем он подумал об Азирафеле и застонал. Как долго займет бумажная волокита? Успеет ли он вернуться, чтобы сдержать обещание? Его мысли дрейфовали между снами и галлюцинациями кто знает сколько часов, прежде чем он осознал, что следующее забытье будет последним, и заставил себя проснуться.

Он скатился с кровати и дополз через комнаты к столу. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он забрался в кресло, нащупал бумагу и перо. Он пролил чернила на стол, и темная волна слишком живо напомнила ему о заразе, которую он вытащил из девочки, той самой заразе, что теперь пожирала его смертную оболочку. Он опустил перо в лужицу и начал писать Азирафелю.

На середине записки он мельком взглянул в зеркальце на стене и выронил перо.

Его глаза.

Кроули вытаращился, как безумец, прижал к векам дрожащую ладонь и отнял ее, словно это волшебным образом изменило то, что он увидел. Но в ответ на него по-прежнему смотрели человеческие глаза, широко распахнутые и испуганные. В отчаянии Кроули попытался снова воспользоваться демоническими силами, сотворить маленькое чудо — убрать чернила, закончить письмо, остудить горячий лоб.

Ничего не произошло.

Волна ужаса обрушилась на него, настолько ошеломляющая и невыносимая, что из него вырвался крик — отрывистым бездыханным стоном, а когда под его силой завалился на стол — понял, что уже не в силах выпрямиться. Комната вокруг начала вращаться. Он попытался нащупать перо, но случайно смахнул его со стола, и оно полетело, подхваченное сквозняком, словно выпавшее из ангельского крыла

Кроули попытался потянуться к нему, упал со стула и замер на полу в бреду страха и неверия. За все свое существование он не испытывал такого ужаса перед неизвестностью, ужаса от мысли, что просто догорит и погаснет, как фитиль свечки, что больше не зажечь. И Азирафель… он обещал Азирафелю…

В темноте холодной комнаты он умирал, медленно и неминуемо, но даже всем своим существом желая освобождения от страданий, он все же боролся за каждый новый вздох, за каждую секунду в этом мире, отказываясь уходить, потому что он обещал...

Лилии окружали его, словно молчаливые зрители на похоронах. Собственное прерывистое дыхание напоминало звон церковного колокола. Его последние мысли были о цветах и Азирафеле.


End file.
